


A Million Shades of Blue

by blaineswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist!Derek, Drabble, Eternal Sterek, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Merman!Stiles, Operation Positivity, Painter!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaineswolf/pseuds/blaineswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has lost his vision to paint, his family on a fire and his Uncle is on a shell of a body. One day while looking for that inspiration on the Cliff above the Ocean a muse appears to make everything more bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Drabble, anon requested Merman!Stiles and this is what came out of my brain! Hope you enjoy!

He was painting, apparently that was all that he do now a days, wake up early in the morning, have coffee and a toast, grab his paints, brushes, palette, canvas, easel and a small chair.

 

This was his new routine, grab some breakfast with Laura and Uncle Peter, grab his things and walk to the cliff by the beach behind his house, the ocean breeze waking him up, feeling his nostrils with the fresh aroma of salt and summer, the sun blazing on the horizon illuminating the sky and reflecting on the calmed Ocean painting it with beautiful blues, yellows and oranges, aqua marines and deeper blues, whites where the waves crashed on the rocks and giving everything a vibrant alive color.

 

He was there, as every morning, preparing his palette and waiting for and inspiration that was lost, he had tried to paint again, but after the fire, everything seemed colourless, grey and with no life. Laura always told him he should try at least to paint a little, maybe one of his paintings could show Uncle Peter a little movement, make him wake up from the shell he was living in; he sighed, as he took one of the brushes and wet it on the one of the blue shades, starting to try and recreate at least some of the magnificent colouring he could see yet not feel.

 

Hours passed, and as he was getting more frustrated by the minute, he saw it, the calm movement of the sea in front of the cliff, the smooth blue surface was disturbed, suddenly broken by a fish jumping out of water, but was it?

 

Derek took two steps closer to the edge, trying to make the form jumping out of the ocean and making flips, he squinted his eyes and put his hand over his eyes to make a some shadow and focus better.

 

He returned quickly to his canvas, took his palette and brush and started to paint, trying to recreate some of the things he could see not that far from the cliff.

 

Breaking the surface, jumping and playing out of the water, Derek could see it, brown wet longish hair, round but pointed face, long neck and a well toned torso; but what captivated Derek more was it’s legs, or lack of them, where hip started to join with the lower body, the skin disappeared transformed into scales, beautiful long tail with the most amazing colours glistening in the sun every time the creature jumped out of the Ocean, from what he could make it started with a deep navy blue degrading in tones passing from light blue to aquamarine, to green blue, almost as if the scales were made by precious jewels.

 

The creature jumped and flipped a couple of more times, Derek taking all of the possible details he could, mesmerized by the agil frame down in the ocean.

 

Was it an illusion?

 

His own brain’s cry for a muse?

 

When he snapped out of his thoughts he returned his gaze towards the place he’d seen the creature, only to see that the Ocean surface was, once more, smooth moving only with the breeze.

 

Derek turned to his canvas and started to paint, like he hadn’t in months.

 

\---

 

It was a week later, he was now at the beach, canvas on his lap, trying to give the last touches to the third painting he had done, it was impressive how a little occurrence, imaginary or not could wake up his brain and give him the fuel he needed to paint again.

 

This painting was a little different, it was a Water Painting, vivid and warm colours, just a piece of his imagination, the creature he saw, poised on one of the rock down the beach, looking at the ocean, it long beautiful tail resting there, immobile while the waves of the ocean crashed and made a mist around him.

 

When he turned around to gaze at the ocean he saw him, sitting there with his back at him, just as his painting the beautiful tail glistening even more in the sunshine, wet by the ocean salty water, the torso and back, long a defined with moles and beauty marks all over it, the long neck, powerful and strong, the head with full brown hair pointing in all directions, he was admiring the frame of the creature as it turned his (he could now tell it was male) head towards him and Derek tried not to gasp, the face beamed with a smile, moles painting it in different parts, pointed nose and full lips and the most beautiful amber eyes shining with the midday sun.

 

“You know, It’s not nice to stare” the creature mocked him, Derek was still frozen there with the canvas on his hands watching it and the creature, he took one of his brushes with his left hand and held his right to the creature, open palm “Don’t move, please”.

 

He took everything, from the vast colors he could of the tail and scales, to the infinite moles that painted the back, the long muscles and defined curves that made their way up and down its back, the texture of the hair slowly getting dry. They didn’t talk, not for a long time, the creature still, slapping its tail once every few minutes, just a little but Derek didn’t mind, he was completely phased in his own world trying to capture the wonderful creature in front of him.

 

When he was done, he turned his head again, the creature was now looking at him completely turned, they honey eyes connected to his, the smile still presented in his face, the beautiful eyes framed by imposible thick lashes; the creature was humming.

 

“What are you?” Derek said, finally standing up a covering the canvas to protect his drawing from the sand and walking toward the creature.

 

“Haven’t guessed yet?” it answered with a smile on his face, he stretched his arms, his hand with the palms up “Can I see?” it asked looking him with puppy excited eyes. Derek put the canvas in his hands and looked at it expectantly.

 

The creature gazed at the painting and traced a finger over it, never touching it but drawing it in thin air, a smile on its lips.

 

“I’m Stiles” he said, turning the amber eyes to him, still holding the painting “You are very good, you should be proud, I think this could help people actually, like the colors you use, see” he said as he continued with his hand for Derek to come closer, as he did, Stiles took his wrist and made a pointed finger so Derek did the same, as to trace the invisible drawing Stiles was doing “The colors here, are amazing, you captured pretty well you know?” he said as he pointed to the tail in the drawing, Derek for his part to the opportunity to rest his other hand there in the real Stiles, feeling the rough but terse texture of the tail, he heard as Stiles let a low humming sound and continued “And the sky, you really do know how to capture a beautiful clear day”

 

“What are you?” Derek said again, holding Stiles’ gaze, no letting go of the tail, trying to memorize the amber and gold on his eyes.

 

“Tell you what Derek, show this to someone, someone who needs it” Stiles said, letting go of his wrist and handing the canvas to him “Come back tomorrow and we can talk, all you want, but as of today you need to go”

 

“Tomorrow? Promise?” Derek said, hopeful, he needed to know what was going on here, what that creature was and what did Stiles meant with showing the picture to someone who needed it.

 

“I promise, Derek” Stiles said, a warm smile on his face.

 

“Ok” and with that he turned around and started gathering his things “Hey Stiles...” he turned around to ask for something, when he did he noticed that he was alone, the waves on the beach still calm, breaking a little on the rock where Stiles had been sit, the surface of the ocean almost smooth as if nothing had disturbed it, and Derek didn’t know what to think of that.

 

\---

 

He found Uncle Peter on his usual spot, the big window in the library facing the Ocean, tall right near to the cliff with an impressive beach, Peter’s gaze as usual, lost in the air, watching vacantly forward, the light of the day reflecting on his eyes; he was sitting in his wheelchair, a comfortable robe on his body and his hair perfectly coiffed, he would never forgive them if he started to look sloppy.

 

“Hey Uncle Pete” Derek said, as he entered the library, canvas in one hand, he looked relaxed and smiley, something rare in him for the past few years. “I had inspiration Uncle Pete, finally” he said, a little hopeful, he didn’t know why, but he felt something was bound to change, and the painting was like his ray of hope. “I don’t know Uncle, I don’t know if I dreamed or hallucinated him but, wow you would have love it, see” he said, excitedly, placing the painting in Uncle Peter’s lap, he took both of his hands and made them like they were grabbing the canvas “See the colors Uncle Pete? And they were even more beautiful in person, you have no idea” Derek said, as he stood up and turned his eyes to the big window facing the cliff and the ocean, gesturing with his hands “It was like... like the colors of the Ocean combined didn’t even make justice to the million shades of blue on his tail, and his face Uncle, I had never seen anything like that, I think that I’m gonna see him tomorrow, I mean I hope...”

 

As Derek carried on telling excitedly his story, still facing the window, he hadn’t seen that Uncle Peter, slowly but surely moved one of his hands with a pointed finger and started to trace the painting without touching it, a little twitch on his lips as if he was trying to smile...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comment or have a Prompt or just wanna chat hit me up at [Blaineswolf](http://blaineswolf.tumblr.com) and I'll try my best :) have an amazing day!


End file.
